


Визитка

by fandom Magicpendell 2020 (Magicpendell)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Advice, Banners & Icons, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Other, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Баннеры и аватары, Вредные советы, Юмор, драма, пранк который зашел слишком далеко
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicpendell/pseuds/fandom%20Magicpendell%202020
Summary: текст -centrefoldsи полчата в подмогеверстка и календари -Levittra_Hazardаватарки -irishfireflameбаннеры -centrefolds,irishfireflame,Levittra_Hazard
Relationships: Анатолий/Юленька/Зоенька, Георгий/Юленька, Олежик/Георгий, георгий/толенька
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46
Collections: Discord FK Magicpendell and Art-nano Challenge





	Визитка

**Author's Note:**

> текст - **[centrefolds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/centrefolds) и полчата в подмоге**  
> верстка и календари - **[Levittra_Hazard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard)**  
>  аватарки - **[irishfireflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfireflame)**  
>  баннеры - **[centrefolds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/centrefolds), [irishfireflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfireflame), [Levittra_Hazard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard)**

# НАСТОЯТЕЛЬНО НЕ РЕКОМЕНДУЕМ ВЫКЛЮЧАТЬ ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬСКИЕ СТИЛИ.  
За это в вас может прилететь большой помидор

##  розовая пантераВчера, в 22:15

Пс, у меня нет чувства юмора, но я тут накидал рыбу, которую можно взять за основу текста

Здравствуй, путник! 

Так мог бы начаться наш челлендж, но, на самом деле, первой фразой было: ~~бля, чо происходит~~ «Всех с первым отчётным днём, участники фестиваля!». 

В полночь между 19 и 20 мая начался челлендж «волшебный пендель», вместе с ним закрылся под роль первый флудоканал, который стал родоначальником следующего фестиваля «арт-нано», сотни мемов и нашей славной командочки. 

За 50 000 сообщений в канале мы успели не только посраться и влюбиться, но и решить, что нет жизни друг без друга, поэтому нам надо срочно организовать отдельный сервер и уцепиться за поручень последнего вагона поезда под названием Фандомная битва. 

Главное правило нашей команды — нет, не флудить так, будто ты завтра умрешь, главное — делать все вовремя. Каждый день, с первых минут первого до последних без двенадцати, мы сдаём отчёты о проделанной работе. Именно поэтому мы представляем вам нашу визитку в числе первых. Если что-то пойдёт не так, у нас будет ещё 23 часа, чтобы всё исправить! 

Итак, мы — команда челленджей «волшебный флудопендель» и «арт-нано», которые проходят на сервере ФБ в дискорде. Мы собрались из участников этих челленджей и будем публиковать работы, которые были созданы и внесены в аналы пенделей, и творить по мотивам того, что мы успели раскурить за эти славные месяцы.

Вы можете к нам присоединиться, только если носите гордое звание участника одного из указанных выше челленджей. 

Ограничений нет, канона нет, населена ботами. Добро пожаловать!

##  Анатолий

✓ БОТ

Вчера, в 22:15

@розовая пантера, допизделся по самые помидоры. Держи 14 помидоров! 

##  крупье дуракВчера, в 22:17

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/t6SKm49.png)

ты откуда 50к взял?

##  рыжый конопатыйВчера, в 22:17

##  розовая пантераВчера, в 22:18

ты откуда 50к взял?

@крупье дурак НУ ТАК ЕЩЁ СКОЛЬКО ДНЕЙ!

Я с запасом!

##  крупье дуракВчера, в 22:18

короче кто-то тут пиздит как дышит

##  розовая пантераВчера, в 22:19

короче кто-то тут пиздит как дышит

@крупье дурак как будто это плохо!

##  рыжый конопатыйВчера, в 22:21

Я принес аватарки! 

##  крупье дуракВчера, в 22:22

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/Y1PEEey.jpg)

проверьте календарь плз

[](https://i.imgur.com/PAbtZEX.jpg)

[](https://i.imgur.com/EG0byBg.jpg)

##  розовая пантераВчера, в 22:23

##  рыжый конопатыйВчера, в 22:24

Простите, я курил 

[](https://i.imgur.com/4TXsReW.png)

##  Олежик

БОТ

Вчера, в 22:24

`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicpendell/pseuds/fandom%20Magicpendell%202020"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/4TXsReW.png" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`

##  розовая пантераВчера, в 22:25

[](https://i.imgur.com/ArVnUom.jpg)

##  Олежик

БОТ

Вчера, в 22:25

`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicpendell/pseuds/fandom%20Magicpendell%202020"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/ArVnUom.jpg" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`

##  розовая пантераВчера, в 22:26

[](https://i.imgur.com/tRFIfhV.jpg)

##  Олежик

БОТ

Вчера, в 22:26

`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicpendell/pseuds/fandom%20Magicpendell%202020"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/tRFIfhV.jpg" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`

##  крупье дуракВчера, в 22:27

[](https://i.imgur.com/rHLPniu.png)

##  Олежик

БОТ

Вчера, в 22:27

`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicpendell/pseuds/fandom%20Magicpendell%202020"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/rHLPniu.png" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`

##  розовая пантераСегодня, в 00:00

[](https://i.imgur.com/Gi1bPPE.jpg)

##  Олежик

БОТ

Сегодня, в 00:00

`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicpendell/pseuds/fandom%20Magicpendell%202020"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/Gi1bPPE.jpg" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`


End file.
